Is Happiness a Good Thing?
by shuzoshana
Summary: April. The time where the cherry blossoms are in full bloom, as it was spring, symbolizing a new beginning. It was also that time when it started; The story about her, and the people around her.. A story about happiness, but... will that happiness remain as it is? -Set in Teiko Days- SnS x KnB [AU]


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (the story and its characters)belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Shakugan no Shana (Shana) belongs to Yashichiro Takahashi ( the cover art belongs to Noizi Ito)

and (extra) Free! (Rin and Gou Matsuoka) belongs to Kōji Ōji

I only own the idea of the story lmao (okay i'll shut up now)

* * *

April, the time where the cherry blossoms are in full bloom; indicating that is was spring,

it was also the time school starts...because spring symbolize a new beginning, like, attending a new school, meeting new friends and having fun with them or such - It would be a nice thing to start things like that

It was, however, not for her- Matsuoka Shana...attending a school would mean...A lot more expectations from her 'family'... so she will have no time to have such things;

"Are we there yet..?" She asked with a bored expression while looking outside the window;  
they were currently in a fancy car; a car which belongs to the person next to her; Akashi Seijuro

"Not yet..." Akashi answered calmly, but Shana could tell; he does not like being here in the car...Being him..he will probably do something about this

Shana was humming softly when the car suddenly halt- Wait..this isn't the school entrance!

"Shana-san, let's get off"

"Eh?! But this isn't where were supposed to get off!" She retorted

"You don't want to catch _too_ much attention, do you?" Akashi uttered which made Shana frowned

"...Alright"

The driver, then opened the door with a doubtful look

"Are you sure you two are alright with getting off here?" The driver asked

"Yeah. also, after today, don't fetch us to or from school anymore" Akashi replied before getting off the car; Shana get off using the other door.

The driver and Akashi then, began having a small conversation about something..; About fetching them more like...

Shana, however, ignored them, as she gazed up into the sky; the sky is so blue and clear... It was hard.. to believe it was spring.

"Shana-san, let's go" Akashi uttered, It seems that his conversation with his driver is already done

"Ah okay.."

* * *

They have arrived at their school; Teikō Junior High, it was known to be a elite school

"Hey Akashi, What club are you joining in?" Shana asked while walking beside Akashi,  
Akashi, on the other hand, glanced at her before answering her question

"The basketball club, of course" He smiled "What about you, Shana-san?"

"Stop adding -san to my name already!Geez! I told you Shana is fine!" She grumbled before continuing her words

"...and no...I..don't have any clubs to join in.." She uttered, frowning

"You could join the basketball club as a manager if you like" Akashi suggested

"Manager? Hah! I don't want to be an 'errand girl'" Shana replied curtly, which made Akashi looked displeased

"Is that how you see managers? That's rude"

"Whatever, just suggest other clubs"

"Volleyball?" "Nope"

"Art?" "Nah"

"Music?" "Ermmm.. Not good"

Akashi sighed "Why don't you think of my suggestion first? I'm sure you'll like it" He adviced

Shana pouted 'I won't have friends in there... what's the point anyways?'She thought

"I'm sure you'll have lots of friends in there" Akashi mused, smiling. making Shana to glared at him

"...Shut up"

"So..you'll think about it?"

"Who knows? I probably won't join any clubs after all..." Shana uttered making Akashi to sigh again 'Why did I even bother?' he thought

"Anyways, let's go to the distribution board to see what class we are" Akashi stated

"Eh? Wait-" Shana then, bumped into someone "Ah my Apolog- Huh?" but, the person she bumped into..just disappeared- Eh?! Such thing is impossible, right!?

"Shana-san, Are you alright?" Akashi asked, He noticed that the girl isn't following him "Is something wrong?" He asked again, this time, a little louder

"Eh-? Uh it's nothing..."

"I see.. Let's get going then.."

* * *

"So we are in the same class huh? seriously..?" Shana uttered as she looked at the class distribution board

"So it seems, Isn't that great?" Akashi mused

"That's...not exactly the words..that I was going to say.."Shana sweatdropped 'It's not great at all!'

"Why is that?" Akashi suddenly asked, frowning

"Eh..?"

"Why 'it's not great at all?'"

"Ehh..? I didn't say anyt-... Will you stop reading my mind!?" Shana snapped, but Akashi only stared at her; still frowning

"Okay, okay..I'm sorry.. forgive me okay?" Shana uttered, ' but being with you is like having a walking surveillance camera!'

"Don't worry, I won't tell your mother about what's happening to you in this school" Akashi suddenly mused, smiling

"Wha-! Stop reading my mind already!"Shana hissed

"Will do. Will do,Shall we go now?"

Shana sighed "...Alright"

* * *

So... this is my first story YAY! XD I would like to clarify that Shana here.. is a normal person (ok, ok)

And her personality is a little different than what you have seen (if you have watched sns ok)

So yay XD RnR pls? ;-;


End file.
